The Lost Deputy
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: After an accident Minerva's step mother must try to take over and bring Albus' wife back to him. MMAD.
1. The Accident

I own nothing sadly. Enjoy!

I know i haven't updated in a long time but I'm at road blocks with the other stories and I'm super busy with other things in life.

**The Lost Deputy**

**CH 1: The Accident**

Minerva was late. She hated being late. Swearing in Gaelic under her breathe she quickly walked down the hall to her classroom. She was supposed to have 5th year Gryffindors and Slythierns and Umbridge was watching her today, _Oh joy_, she thought hurrying along she didn't see the puddle of water and slipped!

She tried desperately to catch herself but only succeeded in knocking an armor statue on top of herself and knocking herself completely unconscious. The only thing she heard before it all went black was a deep baritone shouting her name.

* * *

><p>"Min….Minerva wake up," a voice called into her clouded mind.<p>

As she groaned and opened up her eyes she saw two rather old faces came into view. One was a tall man with twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles and white hair and beard. The other was a short shapely woman with blonde hair and blue grey eyes.

The man sighed in relief stroking her cheek and she jerked away from his touch. She didn't see the man's sadness she was glaring at the woman.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Minerva it's me Poppy don't you remember me?"

The woman lying on the bed raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No I don't. And get the hell away from me where's my father?"

"Minerva dear your father died nearly 30 years ago….don't you remember?" the man said sadly.

The woman sat up frowning looking scared and confused.

"Minerva…what year is it?"

"Don't be stupid it's November 1938."

"Oh no!"


	2. Help

**CH 2: Help**

Oh no was right. Minerva McGonagall believed herself to be a 14 year old Gryffindor. She'd lost the last 57 years of her life!

Minerva sat on the bed in the hospital wing staring at Poppy Pomfrey annoyed. If there was one thing Minerva hated it was being in a hospital.

"Right well I've called her she was busy with Ariana but said she'd be here as soon as possible," Albus Dumbledore said coming out of Poppy's office.

"Who's coming?" Minerva frowned.

"We called your mother," Poppy said kindly.

It had been discussed calling a world renowned physical therapist/ psychologist was the best course of action. Besides that….Minerva would need a substitute till she retrieved her memories and who knew how long that would take.

Minerva snorted, "Waste of bloody time. She wouldn't come to see me if I was bleeding to death."

Poppy frowned at that retort. As long as Poppy had known Minerva she had adored her mother greatly.

"AH right," Albus nodded, "Minerva we sent for Katherine Harris."

Minerva immediately perked up. Poppy turned a questioning look to Albus.

"Minerva's father didn't marry Katherine until Christmas of 1938," Albus explained.

Poppy nodded staring at her friend so lost in her own mind.

About 2 hours after Minerva had woken up as a 14 year old in mind the hospital wing doors flew open slamming into the walls as in walked a tall slender woman with long raven curls peppered with grey streaks held back by a headband. She was wearing a red dress tight fitting and a black cape that flew out around her as she walked purposefully into the room.

"Katherine!" Minerva cried jumping off the bed and leaping into the arms like she was indeed a small child.

Poppy had to give the much older witch credit for not falling over or breaking a hip. Poppy was even further awed when the witch lifted Minerva up into her arms and let Minerva wrap her arms and legs around the elder witch's neck and torso.

Minerva was sobbing hysterically holding onto the witch all courage having left her. "Shush now. Shush little kitten shush now I'm here darling mama is here."


	3. Mama Meets Toad

_Short chapters at first but don't worry they'll get longer when Kate starts interacting with the kids and starts working on Min's memory!_

**CH 3: Mama Meets Toad**

"If it's really 1995 mama….why do you look so young and I so old?" Minerva frowned staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Katherine chuckled as she stood and came over to the vanity looking at her little girl in the mirror.

"Mmm teaching takes its toll especially when you live through 3 wars being so close to the Albus Dumbledore," she whispered kissing Minerva's head.

Minerva sighed staring at the wrinkles of her face.

"Here drink this."

Minerva frowned staring at the hip flask Kate offered.

"Trust me."

Minerva nodded and took a long sip.

"Now watch," she whispered pointing at the mirror.

Professor McGonagall watched as several of her wrinkles faded away and she lost many of her grey hairs.

"Wow!"

Kate chuckled, "Just a special fruit juice."

"Can I put in an order?"

"Of course baby but it has to stay our little secret."

"Definitely."

As the two women were staring at each other there was a knock at the door.

"Must be Albus worrying about my kitten," Katherine laughed walking out of the bedroom and to the front door of the quarter.

Kate answered the door staring down at a toad looking woman in a ghastly pink dress and bow.

"Yes?"

"Who are you and what are you doing in Professor McGonagall's quarters?"

"I am Doctor McGonagall her mom," the woman stated, "I have every right to be here."

"On what grounds?"

"The grounds that I visit Minerva whenever I damn well please," she said and slammed the door.

"Mama who was that?" Minerva asked from the bedroom door.

"Horrid toad thingy. Never ever trust a toad they give you warts angel."

Minerva nodded vigorously.

"Come on love let's do some ancient runes practicing."

Minerva grinned and nodded.


	4. Discussion

**CH 4: Discussion**

"57 years Katherine. How does she loose us?" Albus asked pacing his office as Katherine sat in his chair behind his desk watching him.

"Too much stress Albus. She's regressed to a time she was carefree and happy."

Albus paused his pacing. "November '38…..Marcus was away in Egypt and she spent the entire time with his fiancée."

Katherine stared at him. Albus looked at her.

"She went back to a time when she learned mothers were supposed to give a damn."

Kate nodded, "Yes Albus. I'm not sure why she's done this but she has."

"So what do we do to get her back?"

"Give me some of your best memories of her. I'm going to use the combination of legimency and shared memories to hopefully jar her. Until we can get her back though, I'll take over her duties. I'll be rusty but I remember my 6 years here."

"I always wondered why you quit."

Kate chuckled and stood walking towards him.

"Because a little curly haired red head told me her big brother needed my kitten in his life."

Albus blushed coughing.

Kate chuckled, "Ari loves you so much Albus and she's been doing so well at school. Have you gotten her letters?"

"Yes, I sent a few." Kate smiled, "Healing is the best thing to do."

Albus sighed, "Perhaps."

"By the way Albus….why is there a toad teaching Defense?"

He chuckled, "Dolores Jane Umbridge senior undersecretary."

"Government has no idea and no right to interfere with a school that's been around longer than they've been in power."

"I agree but for now we have to endure."

"Well I am very good at that. If you'll excuse me I have to go retrieve my little girl from the greenhouses."

"I'll try to explain to the children why their mother won't be around," he sighed as Kate left the office.


	5. Old Teacher New Class

_Oh dear Kate in class..._

**CH 5: Old Teacher; New Class**

The whole school had been told that McGonagall had a minor accident and would be on leave for a few days. The Golden Trio had immediately been suspicious of this so it was with trepidation they went to their Transfiguration class. Upon arriving they discovered the substitute sitting on Minerva's desk looking over some essays.

"Well come on come on I haven't got all day. Come in and sit. Miss Granger give these essays back out Mr. Malfoy up here passing out the rabbits. Double time it boy I'm old I haven't got all day," the elderly witch snapped.

Draco blinked as he hurried up to get the cage of rabbits and pass them out. He grumbled his father would be hearing about this treatment.

"Malfoy I'm so old I knew your great great grandfather. Trust me when I say…. You lot aren't worth the clothes on your backs."

Ron and Harry had to smirk at Malfoy being talked like that.

Draco looked like he'd just been slapped as he stared at the witch. "Just who do you think you are," he snarled.

"Professor Katherine Harris now seeing as you aren't going to do as I say you take yourself to Professor Snape. Weasley pass the rabbits out no dawdling."

Ron jumped up and started to pass the rabbits out as Draco left mumbling to himself.

"Now children turning rabbits into tables is what we're working on now….. yes Granger?"

"Um Professor McGonagall had us…."

"Who's the teacher at this moment?"

"Y-y-ou ma'am."

"What's my title?"

"Professor Harris…"

"Exactly! I'm not McGonagall and I don't pretend to be. Now turn in your books to page 312 and let's get started!"

Word quickly spread that Katherine was a force to reckon with.

When she found out Draco did not go to Snape she forcibly took the boy by the ear into the dungeons and it was rumored he lost Slythiern 60 house points and had 4 straight nights of detention with Professor Harris.

By the end of the day Katherine had the name of Dragon Lady.

* * *

><p>At 2pmafter her last class of the day Katherine went up to Minerva's private quarters and entered to see the child in the professor's body was laying on her stomach in front of a warm fire scribbling on a parchment as she flipped through pages in a book.<p>

"Hem"

Minerva looked up and beamed.

"Still working on the Gaelic Runes I gave you eh?"

"Yes mama I think I've nearly got it."

"Well stop for now you and I are going to start going down memory lane to get that mind of yours back."

Minerva jumped up and sat on the couch waiting anxiously.

"Now let's see your mind registers this as November 23, 1938 correct?" Minerva nodded.

"Right then if my old brain remembers just two days before you saw your father and I share a very intimate mind connection"

Minerva shuddered blushing. "Can we not discuss that it's not the thing u want to see from your parents."

Katherine chuckled patting her knee. "Right then well from seeing that you realize a memory connection is a powerful thing. I believe it our best option to get you back to your age."

Minerva nodded, "Yes alright….I do want my memories back. Being this age in a 14 year old's mind is so…."

"I would imagine scary, different, and….frustrating."

"Exactly."

"Well with any luck we will have you back to right soon."

Minerva nodded and took Katherine's hands in hers and stared into the emerald eyes she so loved as Katherine said the spell.


	6. Memories of Childhood

**Most of the memories will be from different views. Katherine's will always be in italics. And Minerva will sometimes know things and sometimes not as her memories will come back oddly. SHe'll only gain ages every few days her memories won't come all back easily.  
><strong>

**CH 6: Memories of Childhood**

Katherine began her teaching with Minerva of the very first time she could ever remember meeting the woman.

_"Richard McGonagall you sexy chocolate what on earth are you carrying?" _

_"Nothing but the love of my life." _

_The two young aurors laughed as a cooing sound came from the bundle in the handsome dark haired man's arms._

_ "Dickie be honest what is that?"_

_ The man chuckled unraveling the tartan blankets to reveal the face of a lovely chubby faced baby girl with grey eyes. "This is my true love."_

_ "OH Dickie well done darling she's gorgeous! What did you call her?" she asked stroking the child's face. _

_"Minerva….Minerva Morrigan." _

_"Oooh I do love that. So how on earth did u get your prude of a wife knocked up?" _

_"A LOT of alcohol"_

_ The two chuckled cooing over the child._

Katherine watched her grown step daughter smile at the memory before showing her another. On that Minerva would of course know well but one that she needed to see from other views.

_**"You will not have that whore of yours in my house!" Victoria McGonagall shrieked.**_

_** "I'll get my own place then with Minerva."**_

_** "The hell you will that is my child!" she screamed as she threw a vase at his head.**_

_** "YOUR CHILD! Oh that's rich coming from a drunken sow who doesn't even remember giving birth she was so drugged up!"**_

_** "You are not taking her!" **_

_**"Just watch me!"**_

From there Richard's memory dissolved into that of what Katherine had of her own memory of that night.

_Minerva cringed listening at the door of her parents' bedroom as the fighting continued. She hated when they fought like this; especially because she absolutely hated her mother._

_ As Minerva listened she didn't hear the person creeping up behind her. A hand tapping her shoulder made her jump and there was Katherine. _

_"Come on love you can sleep at my place tonight. Daddy will find you there." _

_The 13 year old nodded and let the strong witch easily lift her into her arms and spirit her away._

Katherine had one more memory to show Minerva tonight. One the child's mind wouldn't know but would start her off.

_"I know she hated her Dickie but you need to tell her. She has the right to know." _

_"Surely we can just ignore the fact. Victoria didn't even leave Minerva anything in the wheel."_

_ "Dickie she's coming tell her."_

_ 23 year old auror Minerva McGonagall came into her parents' kitchen frowning at the looks they gave her. "What?"_

_ "Darling….Mina love there is something we have to tell you," her father breathed. _

_Minerva sat down across from them at the table frowning, "One of you isn't sick are you?"_

_ "No love," Kate smiled sadly taking Minerva's hand._

_ "Is it Jason or Corbin?"_

_ "No Minerva." _

_"What is it?" _

_"You…your mother died last night….drug overdose," Richard sighed. _

_"Oh….I see…and what happens to her husband and daughter?" _

_"Well Varick and Vanessa got everything in her will. They're not having a funeral just a memorial as she's being cremated."_

_ "Well…I…"_

_ "We talked it over…if you willing we think you should go to the memorial. Your father will go with you…or if you'd rather take Albus you can," Katherine smiled._

_ "I'll go with Albus…I better go floo him," she nodded and left. Her parents had worried looks._

Katherine and Minerva came out of the memories staring at each other.

"She…she's really dead?"

"Yes darling she can't hurt you. She's been dead for many many years now."

Minerva frowned staring at her wrinkled hands. "I have her hands. The hands of a vile toad."

Kate chuckled taking the woman's hands and kissed them.

"You have the hands of a passionate woman who loves this school with everything she has and then some."

"Mama…am I as good a teacher as you were?"

"OH you are 4 times the teacher I was Minerva."

"I want to get back to that."

"We shall share more with each other later. For now sweetie you must eat supper and then to bed and rest your mind and dream. In dreams we sometimes remember what we didn't know we forgot."


End file.
